ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage Peril (Earthworm Jim)
'Marriage Peril '''is a fanmade Earthworm Jim theatrical short produced at the Walter Lantz studio in 1947. It was released September 1948 and distributed by United Artists Pictures, Inc. Plot Professor Monkey-For-A-Head forces Princess What's-Her-Name to marry her. Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy, who were in a desperate situation broke free and came to save Princess What's-Her Name and vanquish the Professor's plans on forcing to marry the Princess. Characters * Earthworm Jim (voiced by Lee Sweetland) * Peter Puppy (voiced by Walter Lantz) * Princess What's-Her-Name (voiced by Grace Stafford) * Professor Monkey-For-A-Head (voiced by William Pennell) * Parson (non-speaking) Transcript * Narrator: (spoken) In our last episode. We left our heroes, Earthworm Jim and his faithful sidekick Peter Puppy in a desperate situation. Facing a certain death. The powerful giant cannon. Meanwhile, at the evil laboratory. We find our innocent victim, Princess What's-Her-Name, in the clutches of Professor Monkey-For-A-Head. With the help of a fake parson, he is about to force her to marry him. What chance does this weak and helpless maiden have against such a fiend? We shall soon see. Take it away, Princess What's-Her-Name! ------ * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) Earthworm Jim! Earthworm Jim! Come and save me, Earthworm Jim! * Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy: (singing operatically) Oh! That villian! What he has done to us? * Professor MFAH: (singing operatically) He is through! He is through! I am gonna marry you! * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) That will never, never do! (she hits Professor Monkey-for-a-Head in the face) Can't you see that I am just a helpless maiden? Can't.......you.......see? (she zips) * Professor MFAH: (spoken, to the audience) What a gal. ------ * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) Earthworm Jim! Hurry up! Please hurry, Earthworm Jim! ------ * Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy: (singing operatically) We are on our way! ------ * Professor MFAH: (singing operatically) No one ever gets away from Professor Monkey-For-A-Head! ------ * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) I'll be comin' round the mountain when I come! When I come! I'll be comin' round the mountain when I-! ------ * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) I'll be comin' round the mountain! Yes! Comin' round the mountain! ------ * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) What a situation to begin! To begin! Oh, Earthworm Jim had better get here! ------ * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) Falling off the mountain! Here I go! Here I go! * Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy: (singing operatically) We're coming! ------ * Professor MFAH: (spoken) Curses! Foiled again! ------ * Earthworm Jim: (singing operatically) Once again, you're safe and sound! * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) I'm never hurt when you're around! * Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy: (singing operatically) Why do you give us so much to do? * Princess WHN: (singing operatically) Cause I like to be rescued by you! Two! * Earthworm Jim Peter Puppy, and Princess WHN: (singing operatically) And together as one.... We are happy! Through and through! (Iris out) Credits * Director: Dick Lundy * Animation: Ub Iwerks, Dick Lundy, Lester Kline, LaVerne Harding, Grim Natwick, Don Williams, Jim Tyer, Carlo Vinci, Paul Smith, Pete Burness * Story: Ub Iwerks * Layout: Dick Lundy * Musical Scores: Phillip A. Scheib * Color: TECHNICOLOR Trivia * This short is inspired by the more familiar opera-driven [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mighty_Mouse ''Mighty Mouse] cartoon shorts of the late 40s' to early 50s'. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Short films Category:Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:1948 Category:Alternate Reality